


Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dream

Clint dreams a lot.

But his dreams are always nightmares.

Filled with his childhood,

Which was just filled with abuse,

And a lot of blood and tears.

Then it was filled with blood,

As he became a cold assassin.

Even after joining SHIELD.

After Loki,

His dreams are a blue haze.

He dreams in blue so much,

That he starts hating the colour.

He dreams about taking innocent lives.

Of being a puppet.

All of Clint's dreams are nightmares.


End file.
